


我的英雄！

by its_Vian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, loose tooth, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Vian/pseuds/its_Vian
Summary: 迷你正处在换牙季，对此莱奥很开心，克里斯却无能为力。





	我的英雄！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My hero!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533311) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



莱奥刚进门就听见迷你元气十足的问好。“你好，莱奥！”小男孩全速跑向他，早已熟悉这个流程的莱奥单膝蹲下，等待迷你冲进他的怀抱。迷你现在长大了，也不再要大人抱着他上楼梯，但莱奥已经习惯了。

莱奥亲了亲小男孩的卷发，“你好，小可爱，你今天怎么样？”

迷你咧嘴傻笑，他退后一步朝莱奥展示他正处于换牙期的一嘴牙齿。迷你伸出他的小手指指向他的嘴巴，同时伸着舌头舔了舔他的一颗就快脱落的松牙。莱奥笑着拍了拍迷你的小脑袋，揉了一把他的一头卷毛。

“又要换牙齿了，你给你的爸爸看过吗？”

迷你并没有给他的爸爸展示他的一口松牙，因为克里斯「晕牙」。没错，克里斯看到那些松松落落的牙齿就会感觉一阵眩晕，好像是在拔自己的牙，这反倒让莱奥和迷你更想给他秀一秀他儿子的换牙季。迷你摇摇头，莱奥便带着他去往克里斯的卧室。克里斯看见来人，一边套上穿了一半的衬衫一边喊着“亲爱的”跑向莱奥，莱奥自然地张开双臂等待着他的第二个拥抱。

莱奥闻到了克里斯身上的古龙水香味，在他的颈侧落下一个吻。迷你则跑到了浴室里。

迷你出来的时候他的爸爸已经穿戴整齐，莱奥坐在床边笑盈盈地看着克里斯。迷你朝莱奥走去，直接忽略了他那正在三顶黑色帽子之间纠结的老爸，站在了莱奥岔//开的双//腿中间。

“莱奥，你能帮帮我吗？”迷你把牙线递给他，两只手撑在莱奥的大腿上，他向后仰起头张大嘴巴。莱奥抽出一圈牙线，小心翼翼地把线绕在迷你嘴里那颗松动的牙齿上。克里斯转过头瞥见了他俩的动作，他哀嚎一声立刻冲出了房间，这让他的儿子和爱人忍不住悄悄嗤笑他。但莱奥稳住了迷你的笑意，让他不要乱动以免伤到他。

牙齿拔出来后迷你跑到浴室里刷牙，莱奥靠在门框上耐心地等他。迷你站在金黄喷漆的垫砖上（克里斯坚持“啊，莱奥，垫块的颜色要和整个浴室搭配”），开着水龙头清洗他掉落的乳牙。迷你刷完牙就迫不及待地小跑到克里斯跟前给他展示他的小牙齿。

“爸爸！爸爸，看！”

迷你从莱奥手上捡起他的小牙，小心地递到他爸爸面前，避免把它掉到白色地板上。

克里斯俯身观察他儿子手心里的牙齿，“你和莱奥说了谢谢吗？”

迷你把牙齿放在料理台上，又跑向靠在厨房门上的莱奥，“谢谢你，莱奥！”莱奥疼爱地朝小家伙笑笑，把他抱了起来，“不用客气，小家伙。”

克里斯则把这颗牙齿当作宝贝似的放到了某个安全的地方收藏起来。

－－

克里斯是炸厨房专业户，因此他们不得不点外卖。

中餐是个不错的选择。

迷你的又一颗乳牙掉落的时候，他正在享受他的春卷。他吐掉了还没来得及咀嚼的一口春卷，伸手探进自己的嘴巴里。

“天哪，儿子，你的嘴巴在流血！！！”正在吸溜炒面的莱奥被克里斯这一声喊吓了一跳。

但看到迷你似乎没什么事，莱奥也冷静下来。他知道光是叫克里斯冷静是没有用的，所以他绕开桌子走到迷你面前询问，“我能看看吗，小家伙？”迷你乖乖地张大嘴，莱奥轻轻抬起他的下巴，他看见了另一颗松动的牙齿。

莱奥不太确定一天之内掉两颗乳牙是否属于正常现象，他决定不把这个疑问告知克里斯。

莱奥松开手，“疼吗？”迷你朝他傻笑，摇摇头，又张大了嘴巴。

“你想让我用牙线吗？我想它已经很松了，我可以直接用手指取出来。”

克里斯一听，猛地从椅子上跳起来一脸正经地看向莱奥，好像他的爱人刚刚问候了他的十八代//祖//宗，“不行！那会伤到他的，莱奥，用牙线把它弄出来。”

迷你又看向莱奥，小眼神里写满了“看吧我爸爸又来了瞎操心”。莱奥表示理解，朝迷你眨眨眼。

但迷你突然皱起眉头，满脸担心地问：“会疼吗？”

莱奥的脸色柔和下来，他摇了摇头，“应该不会，它看起来已经摇摇欲坠。了”

“Eww! 不要再说啦，莱奥！”

克里斯依旧摆着个臭脸，使得莱奥和迷你收敛了笑声，识趣地闭上了嘴。

 

“我相信你，莱奥，你不会伤到我的。”迷你细细的嗓音里充满信心，莱奥仍在帮男孩拭去他嘴边溢出来的几小处血迹，“而且，我已经是个大孩子了，我很勇敢，就像爸爸一样！”

莱奥有那么一瞬间的感动，但紧接着迷你又说，“也像你一样！”呃，好吧。莱奥把那颗松动的牙齿轻轻取了下来，迷你用他爸爸送给他的漱口杯洗了一遍。

莱奥把这颗小牙齿递到克里斯面前，但克里斯的脸色还是很糟糕，莱奥嗤笑着，踮起脚尖往克里斯脸上落下一个安慰的吻。

“好好亲亲我！”克里斯像个小孩子般地请求，莱奥又有求必应地贴上他的嘴唇。但他们还没好好享受亲//密时刻，就听见迷你在一旁叫喊：“爸爸！放开莱奥！”

两个大人只好分开，毕竟这还是在孩子面前。克里斯注意到迷你撅起嘴生气的小表情，他不得不做个样子向莱奥假装道歉，因为迷你认为他爸爸让莱奥都快喘不过气了。

一家三口决定窝在客厅看看电影，迷你挑了一部片子，怀里抱着一大份冰淇淋和爆米花。克里斯和莱奥当然选择了无盐爆米花，迷你往嘴里大把大把地塞着高糖爆谷，大口大口地舔着莱奥前阵子买回来的还没过期的那不勒斯冰淇淋。

按理来讲克里斯蒂亚诺应该坐在中间的位置，但取而代之的是莱奥。迷你靠在他的胳膊和大腿上，克里斯则靠在他的另一侧。谢天谢地，还有沙发支撑着他。

很快迷你就靠在莱奥的肩上睡着了，他的卷发蹭着莱奥的下巴，小家伙还发出了小小的呼噜声。莱奥笑着转过头想支会克里斯让他看看他儿子睡着的可爱模样，但他发现克里斯也靠着他的肩膀打着呼噜呢。这下莱奥不敢乱动，生怕吵醒睡得正香的一大一小。

莱奥担心如果他也在沙发上睡着了，那明早醒来肯定会浑身不舒服，而且指不定这对父子还会流口水，尽管他并不介意。但现在莱奥很开心，他的胸口升起一股暖意。

他亲了亲迷你的发顶，又吻了吻克里斯的太阳穴。莱奥闭上了眼睛。也许，也许他有点想哭……但他没有。靠在他身上的这两个人为他带来了无与伦比的幸福。

莱奥也睡着了，带着爱意更浓的微笑。直至他醒来，他唇边的笑容也不见消失。克里斯在莱奥的袖子上留下了一迹水渍，迷你则舒舒服服地躺在了他的腿上。

“我真的很爱你们两个家伙。”莱奥轻轻低语，他以为他们俩还在熟睡。但他听见从克里斯嘴边溜出来一句小声的“我爱你”，以及迷你抬起头来回应他一声“我也爱你，莱奥”。

莱奥眉眼带笑，揉了揉迷你的卷发。

“我饿了，爸爸。”迷你小声咕哝，但克里斯听到了，他二话不说起身——他的脖子痛死了。迷你也爬起来屁颠屁颠地跟着他爸爸去往厨房。

他们回到客厅的时候，看见莱奥躺在沙发上再次睡着了。父子俩互相看一眼，不约而同地把迷你的毛毯盖在莱奥身上。

克里斯俯身亲/吻莱奥的额头，在他耳边小声说着甜言蜜语。迷你也不甘示弱地挤到他老爸身边也亲了亲莱奥的前额。

“晚安，莱奥。”迷你因为现在已是早晨而傻笑着，他握住克里斯的手把他拉出客厅。

END


End file.
